wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Emancypantki II/XIX
Bogacz, który szukał pracy Gdy Stefan Solski był dzieckiem, dom jego rodziców odznaczał się pewną oryginalnością. Niekiedy we wszystkich pokojach i salonach głównego korpusu tudzież prawego i lewego skrzydła otwierały się, drzwi na oścież, a zdziwiony gość słyszał odległy, lecz szybko zbliżający się tętent, następnie spostrzegał zadyszanego chłopczyka, który przebiegał salon jak źrebak. Po chwili znowu było słychać zbliżający się tętent, ale ze strony przeciwnej. Znowu otwartymi drzwiami wpadał chłopczyk, biegł nie zważając na gościa i niknął za drugimi drzwiami, gdzie stopniowo uciszały się jego kroki, ażeby znowu odezwać się w tym samym co pierwej porządku. Wówczas ojciec, a najczęściej matka, zarumieniona, ze spuszczonymi oczyma, mówiła do gości: - Państwo przebaczą, ale naszemu Stefkowi doktorzy zalecili ruch... A że do miasta nie możemy go posyłać, więc... Dzięki temu dom Solskich cieszył się rozgłosem niespokojnego, a mały Stefek opinią rozhukanego dzieciaka, którym Pan Bóg skarał rodzinę. Naprawdę Stefek był chłopcem chorym na nadmiar sił; a ponieważ krępowano go w najprostszych zabawach, więc wymyślał sobie nadzwyczajne. Gdy zaś wdrapał się na drzewo w ogrodzie, ojciec, matka, ciotka, bona i dwu guwernerów przez cały dzień tłomaczyli mu, że - łażąc po drzewach naraża się na wstyd, bo na drzewa włażą tylko dzieci najniższej klasy. Od tej pory Stefek omijał drzewa, ale za to łaził po żelaznych sztachetach, na widok czego truchleli uliczni przechodnie. Raz widząc, że syn lokaja zjeżdża z poręczy schodów na dół, zjechał i Stefek. Wnet jednak dowiedziano się o tym, a ojciec, matka, ciotka, bona i dwu guwernerów znowu zaczęli mu tłomaczyć, że plami nazwisko Solskich, gdyż po poręczy schodów zsuwać się mają prawo tylko dzieci lokajskie. Od tej pory Stefek nigdy nie zjeżdżał z poręczy, ale pewnego dnia uwiesił się rękoma na poręczy balkonu na drugim piętrze i w ten sposób z zewnątrz okrążył go dokoła. Gdy wybiegł na podwórze albo do ogrodu, lubił mocować się z dziećmi służby. Wytłomaczono mu, że hańbi się tego rodzaju stosunkami. Więc Stefek przestał bawić się ze służbą, a zaczął próbować swoich niezwykłych sił na hrabiątkach i baroniątkach. - Spróbujmy się!... - wołał spotkawszy takiego biedaka. Potem chwytał wpół (chłopczyka czy dziewczynkę, wszystko jedno!) i walił nim czy nią o ziemię. Jeżeli trafił na mocniejszego, wówczas wypuściwszy go z rąk odsadzał się na kilka kroków, schylał głowę i uderzał nią w brzuch zdumionego współzapaśnika, który najczęściej nie rozumiał, o co chodzi Solskiemu... Skutek był ten, że jeszcze za życia jego rodziców unikali Stefka dobrze urodzeni panicze i pięknie wychowane panienki. Nazywali go ulicznikiem, a on płacił im pogardą i rósł samotny nie wiedząc, ani za co nie lubią go panicze, ani dlaczego jemu nie wolno lubić lokajczuków w mieście, a pastuchów na wsi. Kiedy miał lat trzynaście i już żaden guwerner nie chciał podjąć się jego dalszej edukacji, ojciec oddał Stefka do szkół do trzeciej klasy. Ledwie tam pokazał się, mały, żółty, z ogromną głową i skośnymi oczyma, wybiegła naprzeciw niemu gromada chłopców wrzeszcząc: - Patrzcie, patrzcie... a to małpa japońska!... Solskiemu zaszumiało w głowie; rzucił się w tłum, zaczął wywijać pięściami, uczuł we włosach czyjeś ręce, na plecach kułaki i - rozhulał się na dobre. Nagle wszystko ucichło i rozbiegło się, a Stefek podniósłszy oczy spostrzegł, że jego pięść leży na brzuchu jakiegoś pana z nalaną twarzą i niebieskimi oczyma. - Za co ich tak rozbijasz? - zapytał pan spokojnym głosem. - Niech pan zapyta się ich, jak mnie nazywają... - odparł zuchwały berbeć, gotów rzucić się i na starszego. Pan popatrzył na niego łagodnymi oczyma i rzekł: - Idź na miejsce. Masz dobre instynkta, ale nie uporządkowane. Był to nauczyciel matematyki, Dębicki. Stefek odurzony poszedł do ławki, ale - coś w nim drgnęło. Jemu nikt jeszcze nie powiedział, że ma dobre instynkta!... Od tej pory między nauczycielem i uczniem zawiązała się cicha sympatia. Stefek na lekcjach Dębickiego zachowywał się najspokojniej i uczył się najpilniej, a Dębicki niejednokrotnie ratował go od różnych nieprzyjemności w szkole. W piątej klasie (było to już po śmierci rodziców) Stefkowi strzelił do głowy projekt wypróbowania swojej wytrzymałości. Zamiast tedy do szkoły poszedł za miasto i - parę dni włóczył się nie jedząc i nie śpiąc. Wrócił nie bardzo zmizerowany, ale za tę próbę wyleciałby ze szkoły, gdyby nie gorące wstawiennictwo Dębickiego. W tydzień później główny opiekun Stefka przyszedł prosić Dębickiego, ażeby sprowadził się do pałacu Solskich i zajął się edukacją chłopca, nad którym on jeden ze wszystkich ludzi ma wpływ. Ale Dębicki odmówił, natomiast prosił Stefka, ażeby go niekiedy odwiedzał. Między kolegami szkolnymi młody Solski nie miał sympatii, chociaż wiedziano, że za niektórych płaci wpisy, a kilku zawdzięcza mu utrzymanie. Nie miał sympatii, ponieważ był szorstki i ambitny. Parę razy trafiło mu się grać z nimi w piłkę i grał doskonale. Na nieszczęście, jako "dusza" nikogo nie chciał słuchać: gdy zaś wybrano go na "matkę", tak narzucał innym swoją wolę, że obrażeni - opuszczali zabawę. Po ukończeniu szóstej klasy zaproponował kilku kolegom na czas wakacyj pieszą wycieczkę do Ojcowa i Gór Świętokrzyskich. Większą część kosztów podróży wziął na siebie, zaopatrzył towarzyszów w laski i lornety, wynajdywał im najlepsze noclegi, zabrał dwie furmanki z żywnością tudzież kucharza i lokaja, słowem - był nieocenionym gospodarzem. Ale gdy nie słuchając żadnych przedstawień, zaczął wybierać najgorsze drogi, wymyślać marsze w nocy lub podczas deszczu i burzy, towarzysze pewnego poranku znikli bez pożegnania zostawiając mu lornety i laski na wozie. Dla ambicji Stefka był to cios tak bolesny, że chłopak nie wrócił do siódmej klasy, lecz wyjechał za granicę, z duszą pełną gniewu. Dębicki rozbudził w nim ciekawość wiedzy, ale młodzieniec, pozbawiony kierunku w życiu zapragnął poznać wszystko. Uczył się to filozofii i nauk społecznych, to fizyki i chemii; zawadzał o szkołę politechniczną i o akademię rolniczą nie troszcząc się, co mu przyjdzie z wysłuchania tylu kursów i zwiedzania tylu uniwersytetów, które objeżdżał przez dziesięć lat, gorączkowo szukając mądrości. Pod względem umysłowym dojrzewał, prędko i szeroko, ale sercem odsuwał się od ludzi. Gardził arystokracją przez pamięć o swoich młodych latach, a może i dlatego, że nie znosił obok siebie równych. Czuł pociąg do klas niższych i ubogich, bo tym można było rozkazywać; ale ci znowu nie chcieli uznać jego władzy nad sobą, a nawet nie zawsze przyjmowali ofiary, których nie umiał dawać. Czas, rapiry burszów, kufle i pięści filistrów pohamowały nieco jego gwałtowny charakter potęgując gorycz. On przecież chciał robić dobrze! On przecież gotów był oddać majątek potrzebującym! A jeżeli narzucał swoją wolę, to z pewnością umiałby poświęcić życie za tych, którzy by go słuchali. Tymczasem nikt nie domyślał się jego uczuć. Owszem, niejednokrotnie przenoszono nad niego takich, którzy z ukłonem i uśmiechem ofiarowali swoje usługi, ażeby potem wyzyskać łatwowierność. Solski kłaniać się; uśmiechać ani wpraszać nie umiał, toteż między jego szorstką i posępną figurą a ludźmi wznosił się coraz wyższy mur nieufności. Nie odczuwano w nim gorącego serca, tylko ambicję; a gdy ofiarował komu skuteczną pomoc, czyn taki nazywano kaprysem. Kiedy raz wobec pruskich oficerów ujął się za podchmielonym burszem i z tego powodu miał ostry pojedynek, koledzy chcąc go uczcić wybrali go prezesem komitetu, który miał urządzić jubileusz jednemu z profesorów. Solski sypnął pieniędzmi na dar dla jubilata i ucztę dla kolegów, co jeszcze bardziej wzmocniło jego świeżą popularność. Przez parę dni noszono go na rękach, ale gdy przyszło do narad w komitecie, okazało się, że z Solskim nie można radzić, tylko - trzeba go słuchać. W tak szorstki sposób narzucał swoje poglądy, że na trzeciej sesji młody baron Stolberg cisnął o ziemię fajkę i uderzając pięścią w stół zawołał: - Ty, Solski, możesz być albo dyktatorem, albo pastuchem!... Ale na zwyczajnego prezesa nie posiadasz kwalifikacyj... Komitet jubileuszowy rozwiązał się, Solski znowu miał pojedynek i od tej pory zerwał stosunki koleżeńskie. Kiełkująca w nim gorycz tym silniej rozwinęła się, że czuł swoją winę, ale nie chciał jej uznać nawet przed samym sobą. Nadeszła epoka, która niezwykłe siły Solskiego zwróciła w innym kierunku: zaczął interesować się kobietami. Ale i w stosunku do kobiet zachowywał się szorstko i despotycznie. Traktował je z wyraźną niechęcią, ponieważ od dziecka mówiono mu, że jest brzydki. Za wzajemność ofiarowywał pieniądze albo kosztowne prezenta, a gdy poskutkowały pieniądze, pragnął miłości bezinteresownej. Porzucał swoje kochanki bez skrupułu, ale gdy sam został zdradzony, wpadał we wściekły gniew na cały rodzaj żeński i robił impertynencje najniewinniejszym kobietom. Pewną młodą magazynierkę, która okazywała mu dużo przywiązania, posądzał o interesowność i zniechęcił ją do siebie szyderstwem. Pewnej pannie z towarzystwa, która nim się zajęła, powiedział, że cnotliwe panny dzielą się na dwie kategorie: jedne chcą wyjść dobrze za mąż, a drugie chcą jakkolwiek wyjść za mąż. Pewna bogata wdowa kochała go bezinteresownie, ale wobec niej oświadczył, że najstalszymi są starzejące się damy. Nareszcie, gdy jakaś drugorzędna śpiewaczka opuściła go dla ubogiego, ale pięknego malarza, zdecydował, że wszystkie kobiety są podłe. Wtedy rzucił się w awanturnicze podróże. Był na Mont-Blanc, w Egipcie, w Algerii i na Saharze szukając przygód. Chciał popłynąć do Ameryki i Australii ale powstrzymał go wzgląd na siostrę Adę, która skończywszy pensję potrzebowała jego opieki. 'Widział burzę morską, słyszał ryk lwa w pustyni, puszczał się w krater Wezuwiusza i w rezultacie zaczął się nudzić, a nawet myśleć o samobójstwie, od którego znowu powstrzymała go pamięć o siostrze. Postanowił oddać się nauce. W tym celu pojechał do Anglii i złożył wizytę jednemu z najznakomitszych filozofów celem zapytania go o wskazówki. Mędrzec przyjął go uprzejmie, czym zachęcony Solski począł zasypywać go pytaniami: czym jest szczęście? jakie jest przeznaczenie człowieka i świata? - wynurzając przy tym mnóstwo wątpliwości i pesymistycznych poglądów. Anglik słuchał go głodząc faworyty. Nagle zapytał: - Mój panie, co pan właściwie robisz?... Jesteś uczonym czy artystą?... - Chcę poświęcić się filozofii - odparł Solski. - No, to dopiero kiedyś. Ale co pan dziś robisz? Pracujesz w przemyśle, w handlu czy w rolnictwie?... - Mam majątek... - Dobrze - majątek, on pozwala panu żyć wygodnie. Ale co pan robisz, ażeby mieć własny byt poza obrębem majątku. Może pan jesteś urzędnikiem albo posłem?... Ponieważ Solski milczał zdziwiony, więc Anglik podniósł się z fotelu i rzekł chłodno: - W takim razie wybacz pan, ale... ja nie mogę mu więcej czasu poświęcać, ponieważ mam zajęcie. Gdyby sufit upadł na biurko, nie zmieszałby więcej Solskiego aniżeli opryskliwa odpowiedź filozofa. Pan Stefan wyszedł upokorzony i pierwszy raz w życiu zawstydził się, że niczym nie jest i nic nie robi. Od tej pory na co spojrzał, wszystko przypominało mu jego upokarzającą rolę w świecie, na którym każdy coś robił. Woźnice przewozili podróżnych, tragarze dźwigali ciężary, policmeni strzegli porządku, kwiaciarki dostarczały ludziom kwiatów, kupcy towarów, restauratorzy jadła. Tylko on, Solski, nie robił nic i dlatego czuł się niezadowolonym. W pierwszej chwili uniesienia i skruchy chciał zostać tragarzem przy dokach londyńskich; ale gdy stanął na miejscu, opuścił go projekt zmniejszenia zarobku ludziom ubogim, którzy w dodatku spoglądali na niego niezbyt życzliwie. Potem umyślił wejść do spółki z jakim kupcem lub fabrykantem; lecz każdy z zaczepionych wymiarkowawszy, o co chodzi, nie chciał z nim dłużej gadać tłomacząc się brakiem czasu. Nareszcie po kilku miesiącach snucia fantastycznych projektów przyszła mu szczęśliwa idea, że trzeba wrócić do kraju i szukać zajęcia we własnych dobrach. I wrócił. Ale na wstępie ciotka Gabriela przypomniała mu, że Ada od dawna skończyła pensję, że mieszka w domu kobiety obcej, pani Latter, że on, Stefan, powinien zaopiekować się siostrą i wywieźć ją za granicę; ażeby biedne dziecko zobaczyło trochę świata. Projekt podobał się Solskiemu: przecież opieka nad siostrą była jakimś zajęciem! Uprosił ciotkę, ażeby im towarzyszyła w podróży, zapowiedział siostrze, że w ciągu tygodnia wywiezie ją za granicę i - pozwolił jej wziąć ze sobą pannę Helenę Norską, którą Ada w owej epoce ubóstwiała. Z początku Solski mało robił sobie z pięknej Heleny z góry posądzając ją, że chce się bogato wydać za mąż. Ale gdy w Wenecji otoczył pannę Helenę rój wielbicieli: Włochów, Francuzów, Anglików i Niemców, a wszystko ludzi dobrze urodzonych i majętnych, Solski zwrócił na nią uwagę. Wtedy spostrzegł, o czym inni głośno mówili, że panna Helena ma pyszne blond włosy, śliczną postawę, niezrównanej piękności rysy i elektryzujące spojrzenie. Imponowała mu jej duma w traktowaniu wielbicieli i pochlebiało, że niekiedy patrzy łaskawie na niego. Wnet jednak z tłumu wielbicieli zaczął wyróżniać się staraniami jakiś wicehrabia Francuz i hrabia Włoch, którym też panna Helena okazywała więcej życzliwości aniżeli innym. Wtedy Solski nie chcąc zdradzić się, że szarpie go zazdrość, wyjechał z Wenecji. Wiadomość o samobójstwie pani Latter silnie wstrząsnęła jej córką. Panna Helena przestała ukazywać się w towarzystwach, a gdy pierzchli jej najgorętsi wielbiciele, osiadła na parę miesięcy w klasztorze. Tu zobaczył ją Solski w czarnej sukni, białą jak marmur, z wyrazem smutku w oczach i - wspólnie z Adą namówił do nowej przejażdżki po Włoszech i po Szwajcarii. W tej epoce panna Helena unikała świeżych znajomości, całe dnie spędzając z Solskimi. Wówczas pan Stefan odkrył w niej ważne zalety: miała umysł bystry i logiczny, dużo oczytania i niezwykłą odwagę. Kiedy we troje wybrali się na Wezuwiusz, Ada widząc prawie u stóp szafirowe morze cofnęła się od połowy drogi, ale panna Helena weszła na szczyt piekielnej góry. A gdy brnąc po kolana w popiołach wdrapali się na brzeg krateru, gdy ziemia drżała pod ich nogami, dusił zapach siarki i cały świat zniknął za tumanami pary, wówczas panna Helena po raz pierwszy od kilku miesięcy uśmiechnęła się, a Solski uznał, że nie jest to zwyczajna kobieta. Odtąd zawiązała się między nimi bliższa zażyłość. Solski nie ukrywał się ze swoimi uczuciami, a panna Helena mówiła, że on musi mieć w sobie diabła. Całe dnie spędzali razem. Gdy zaś pewnego wieczora podczas morskiej przejażdżki zaskoczył ich wicher, który o mało nie zatopił czółna, a panna Helena zaczęła śpiewać, Solski - oświadczył się jej. Dowiedziawszy się o tym Ada posmutniała, a ciotka Gabriela chciała porzucić ich i wracać do kraju. Ulegając jednak prośbom siostrzeńców została, pod tym wszakże warunkiem, że znowu zaczną prowadzić dom otwarty. Starowina była dyplomatką. Wnet bowiem dokoła panny Heleny znalazł się tłum wielbicieli, wypłynął i wicehrabia Francuz, a niedługo Solski zaczął swojej narzeczonej robić takie sceny zazdrości, że panna Helena zaproponowała mu zerwanie umowy. - Za mało znamy się - powiedziała. - Pan nie znosi męskiego towarzystwa, a ja wolałabym śmierć aniżeli zazdrosnego męża. - Nie jestem zazdrosny! - oburzył się Solski. - W takim razie nie ufa mi pan. - Więc zrywa pani stanowczo?... Ostatni wyraz zastanowił pannę Helenę. - No, stanowczo!... - odparła drażniąc go spojrzeniem. Pierwej przypatrzmy się sobie jako ludzie wolni, jak przyjaciele, a później... zobaczymy. Kobietę trzeba zdobywać nie tylko siłą, a pan jeszcze nie nauczył się tej sztuki. - A czy zechce pani być moją nauczycielką? - zapytał całując ją w rękę. - Owszem!... - odpowiedziała po namyśle. - Powinien pan dostać żonę elegancką... więc z chęcią pomogę panu w tej pracy. Ale będę surową nauczycielką... - Szykowniejszej od pani nie znajdę... - Zobaczymy. Panna Helena okazała dużo rozumu i taktu zrywając z Solskim. W owej bowiem epoce pan Stefan zaczął dostrzegać plamy na swoim słońcu. Jeszcze kochał ją, gdyż była piękna, uwielbiana, dumna, odważna i pełna niespodzianek; ale zaczął go razić egoizm i kokieteria. "Czy ona myśli - rzekł do siebie - że wychodzi za mój majątek osłoniony parawanem nazwiska?... I że mój dom stanie się zbiegowiskiem jej adoratorów?..." Dopóki patrzył na narzeczoną i miał sposobność dotknąć ustami jej ręki, namiętność odurzała go. Ale gdy znalazł się bez niej, budził się krytycyzm, a nawet podejrzliwość. "Czy ja nie jestem dla niej narzeczonym od biedy?... - myślał. - Paradna historia! uciekać przed nimfami, które polują na mężów, i trafić na samą Dianę!..." Ale panna Helena uwolniła go bez dramatycznych scen, owszem w żartobliwy sposób, nie cofając nadziei pod warunkiem, ażeby ją drugi raz zdobył. Była więc bezinteresowną, miała szlachetną dumę i jeżeli okazywała mu kiedyś uczucie, to szczere, bez wyrachowań. "A w takim razie, kto wie, czy nie należy zdobyć ją po raz drugi?... - myślał pan Stefan. - Dała mi lekcję w niewinnej formie i ja potrafię skorzystać... W tej kobiecie kryje się dużo skarbów, które dopiero odsłania konieczność; więc kto wie, co tam jest jeszcze?..." I od tej pory wzrósł szacunek Solskiego dla Heleny. Wielki pan zrobił się przy niej pokornym, gwałtownik zaczął panować nad sobą i uczył się delikatności. Ciocia Gabriela i Ada były wdzięczne pannie Helenie, że tak zręcznie rozplątała węzeł, który im dużo robił zmartwienia. Ada nawet zaczęła żałować, że tak się stało, ale ciotka była sceptyczką. - Zobaczysz - mówiła do siostrzenicy - że to jest zręczna kokietka, która na Stefana zagięła parol!... - Więc cóż by było złego, ciociu, gdyby Stefek naprawdę z nią się ożenił? - Ach, dajże pokój, moja kochana!... - przerwała ciotka. Dziewczyna uboga, żadne nazwisko i jeszcze córka guwernantki... Cóż by robiły panny dobrych rodów, gdyby ludzie z towarzystwa żenili się z takimi?... Tymczasem panna Helena nie rozpaczała. Zanadto ufała w swoją piękność, aby nie wyobrażać sobie, że Solski wróci do niej, kiedy ona zechce. W tej zaś chwili jeszcze nie chciała z kilku powodów. Naprzód, miał do niej przyjechać i wziąć ją w nową podróż po Europie jej ojczym, pan Arnold, o którym, jako o Amerykaninie, chodziły wieści, że jest bardzo bogaty. Po wtóre, panna Helena sądziła, że ma prawo do najświetniejszej partii, a ponieważ obok wicehrabiego Francuza znowu znalazł się hrabia Włoch i jakiś baron niemiecki, i jeszcze jakiś dystyngowany Anglik, więc miała w czym wybierać. W Zurychu zdecydowały się losy wszystkich. Ciotka Gabriela wybierała się do Warszawy, Ada zaczęła chodzić na uniwersytet, pan Arnold przyjechał, ażeby zabrać Helenę, a pierwsze jego słowa były, że jej brat, Kazimierz, robi wrażenie lekkoducha i utracjusza. Kilka dni posiedzieli razem w Zurychu i przez ten czas zawiązały się bliższe stosunki między Solskim i Arnoldem, który nasunął panu Stefanowi myśl wybudowania cukrowni w majątku. Potem Solski wyjechał do Paryża, Arnold z Heleną do Wiednia, a wicehrabiowie, hrabiowie, baronowie i kandydaci na lordów przekonawszy się własnymi oczyma, że panna Helena ma rodzinę, znikli jak mgły w górach. Widocznie żaden nie myślał o sakramencie, co pannę Helenę trochę rozczarowało do mężczyzn, ale nie zmieniło opinii o sobie. Od tej chwili aż do powrotu do Warszawy Solski korespondował z panną Heleną i odwiedził ją, gdy była w Peszcie, znowu otoczona wielbicielami. Ale we wzajemnym ich stosunku nic się nie zmieniło. Pan Stefan z przyjemnością odczytywał jej listy, gdy byli razem, tracił głowę, ale stygnął, gdy się rozdzielili. Już wówczas nie był przywiązany do panny Norskiej, tylko - imponowała mu jej wiara w swoją wartość. - Mąż mój - mówiła - musi mi się oddać cały jak ja jemu. Wyszłabym za wyrobnika, który by mnie tak kochał, ale wolałabym umrzeć aniżeli zostać zabawką choćby najpotężniejszego człowieka. A Solski słuchając myślał: "Taką kobietę zdobyć!... To trudniejsze aniżeli podróż na Mont-Blanc..." I dopóki patrzył na nią, myślał, ażeby ją zdobyć. Tak stały rzeczy, kiedy Solski w mieszkaniu siostry spotkał Madzię - i zdumiał się. Madzia była bardzo ładna, ale doświadczonym okiem poza wdziękami dostrzegł w jej rysach jakiś niezwykły wyraz. Była to dobroć, niewinność, radość czy miłosierdzie?... Nie umiał określić. W każdym razie było coś nadludzkiego, czego nie widział w żadnej kobiecie, chyba w obrazach albo posągach mistrzów. Ponieważ Ada kochała i chwaliła Madzię, więc w Solskim zagrał duch opozycji. "Taka jak inne... - myślał. - Pewnie zechce zrobić interes na życzliwości mojej siostry..." Wnet jednak zdarzył się cały szereg drobnych faktów, które zdumiały Solskiego. Madzia nigdy o nic nie prosiła Ady; owszem, nie chciała przyjmować usług. Madzia z powodu znajomości z Adą była prześladowana w domu Korkowiczów, lecz nawet nie wspomniała o tym. Nie chciała porzucić swoich prześladowców, płakała za uczennicami i nie zrywała z nimi stosunków. Mogąc nie pracować wystarała się o lekcje u panny Malinowskiej i nie ulegało żadnej wątpliwości, że przyjmując mieszkanie w pałacu Solskich, robi to z pewnym poświęceniem, przez miłość dla Ady... Pobyt jej stał się prawdziwym błogosławieństwem dla ich domu. Madzia nie tylko leczyła migreny ciotki Gabrieli i obmyślała rozrywki czy zajęcia dla Ady, ale zajmowała się służbą i jej dziećmi: odwiedzała ich w razie choroby, wyjednywała dla pokrzywdzonych lepszą pensję. Nawet podwórzowe psy, wałęsające się koty i głodne podczas zimy wróble znalazły w niej opiekunkę. Nawet zaniedbane kwiaty budziły w niej współczucie. Za to - sama Madzia zdawała się nie mieć żadnych potrzeb, a raczej jedną, ale nienasyconą: dbać o innych, służyć innym. Przy tym ani cienia kokieterii, a raczej zupełna niewiadomość o tym, że jest ładna i że się może podobać. "Nieprawdopodobne!..." - myślał Solski. Madzię od razu oceniał każdy, kto się z nią zetknął: była to natura kryształowej przejrzystości. Ale dokładnie sformułował ją dopiero Solski, bystry i znający się na charakterach. W jego wyobraźni ludzkość przedstawiała się jako zbiór szarych kamieni, między którymi raz na tysiąc, jeżeli nie rzadziej, trafiał się klejnot. Zaś ponad tymi chłodnymi i bezświetlnymi bytami ukazywały się istoty nadzwyczajne, podobne do zapalonych lamp, które szarym kamieniom nadają fizjognomię, a klejnotom - blask, barwę i przezroczystość. Te nadzwyczajne istoty były to geniusze: rozumu, woli lub serca, i Madzia w oczach Solskiego była albo niesłychanie zręczną obłudnicą, albo - geniuszem uczuć. Solskiego dziwiło przede wszystkim, że Madzia wcale, ale to wcale nie spostrzegła, że on się nią zajął. Służba domowa wiedziała o tym, ciotka Gabriela robiła wymówki i zastrzeżenia, panna Helena okazywała jakby zazdrość, pan Zgierski rozpływał się w pochwałach dla Madzi, ludzie obcy szukali u niej protekcji, a tymczasem ona sama, z wyrafinowaną obłudą czy niepojętą naiwnością, jego - Solskiego - swatała z panną Heleną!... "A może ona kocha się w tym blagierze Norskim?" - myślał pan Stefan po spirytystycznym posiedzeniu, na którym asystował pannie Helenie, ażeby rozbudzić zazdrość w Madzi. Lecz zaprzeczył mu rozsądek. Madzia była wówczas rozdrażniona, nawet rozpłakała się, ale ani z miłości do pana Kazimierza, ani z zazdrości o Solskiego. Ją wcale nie zajmowali rzeczywiści czy domniemani wielbiciele; ją wzruszyły owe piszące i rysujące duchy, a nade wszystko traktat o nieistnieniu duszy, wypowiedziany przez pana Norskiego! Tak było naprawdę. Madzia przez cały tydzień nie mogła się uspokoić: rozmawiała o tym z Adą, nie sypiała po nocach, zmizerniała, a nareszcie wydobyła z Dębickiego słowo honoru, że on wierzy w Boga i nieśmiertelność duszy. Uroczyste zapewnienie Dębickiego trochę uspokoiło Madzię. Niemniej Solski widział, że posiew ateizmu już był rzucony w niewinną duszę, i tym bardziej zainteresował się Madzią, a znienawidził pana Kazimierza, który zresztą nigdy nie cieszył się jego względami. "Jakim trzeba być bydlęciem - myślał - ażeby okradać z wiary, a choćby tylko ze złudzeń, biedne dziecko, które nic innego nie pragnie!... I czym on jej to wynagrodzi? On, a nawet cały świat, któremu to biedactwo poświęca wszystko, żądając dla siebie tylko Boga i nadziei?..." Sam Solski miewał rozmaite wątpliwości i dużą skłonność do pesymizmu. Ale ateuszem nie był dzięki wpływowi Dębickiego, który od czasu do czasu ukazywał mu nowe, olśniewające horyzonty. Spokojny, wiecznie roztargniony matematyk stworzył sobie jakiś system filozoficzny. Ale dotychczas rozmawiał o nim tylko z Solskim, i to bardzo oględnie. góra strony Emancypantki II/XIX